Quand deux esprits machiavéliques se rencontrent
by Link9
Summary: Chapitre 4 uploadé ! Dans le monde des sorciers, tout va pour le pire. McGonagall est devenue une fugitive, Drago Malefoy est au bord de la ruine, Hermione sombre dans la magie noire... Qui peut les sauver de cette décadance ?
1. Croisée des destins

Coucou tout le monde !!!!  
  
Voilà un petit délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! C'est un cross-over Artemis Fowl-Harry Potter, avec, en personnages principaux, Hermione Granger, Artemis Fowl et. DRAGO MALEFOY ! Lui-même ! Il a consentit à participer à cette aventure hors du commun !!! Je l'ai écrit avec ma sœur, qui sévit sur ce même site, dans une autre section (je sais pas l'écrire, mais vous avez son pseudo à la fin du chapitre !!)  
  
Alors, Ladies and gentlemen, place au premier cross over du genre !!!  
  
Quand deux esprits machiavéliques se rencontrent  
  
Chapitre 1 : Croisée des destins  
  
Drago Malefoy se massait la nuque. Cela faisait des heures qu'il épluchait les parchemins de compte de sa famille, et toutes les heures il recevait des lettres des gobelins de Gringotts lui indiquant tel ou tel placement. En effet, jamais le coffre Malefoy n'avait été aussi bas.  
  
- Si père n'était pas atteint de Dumbledorïte aiguë, je n'aurais pas autant de soucis... soupira-t-il.  
  
En effet, un an plus tôt, son père avait été attaqué par des aurors. Ces derniers, ayant reçu l'autorisation d'utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables, s'en étaient donné à cœur joie. Lucius Malefoy, autrefois sorcier puissant et craint, était maintenant impotent et fou à lier. Il distribuait de l'argent aux pauvres, donnait des bonbons aux enfants de moldus, et autres actes dégradants pour un sorcier de sang pur. Le Lord noir l'avait aimablement « remercié » de ses années de bons et loyaux sévices.  
  
« - T'ES VIRE !!! avait rugi Voldemort. »  
  
Drago sourit à ce souvenir. Il était présent, il aurait du recevoir la marque, mais bizarrement, le seigneur des Ténèbres avait émis quelques réserves. Cependant, ce regrettable incident avait fait le tour du cercle des mangemorts, ces hommes respectables, bons et aimants, et sa famille était la risée de la communauté sorcière, même auprès de ces pouilleux de Weasley. Il lui fallait à présent redorer le blason familiale. Il avait songé épouser Parkinson, si cela pouvait lui faire venir quelques gallions, mais le père avait refusé tout net.  
  
« - PAS DE MALEFOY DANS LA FAMILLE !!!! avait hurlé le père. - Mais Père, il y en a déjà ! avait rétorqué Pansy, dont l'intelligence n'était pas la principale qualité. - ET ON VOIT CE QUE CA DONNE !! avait rehurlé Parkinson père, en désignant sa progéniture. »  
  
- Au moins, mes enfants ne ressembleront pas à des résidus de méduses ménopausées ! soupira Malefoy.  
  
Il attrapa sa cape, ses parchemins de compte et transplana pour le chemin de traverse.  
  
Artemis Fowl se massait la nuque. Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'usait les yeux sur ses deux écrans d'ordinateurs. L'un affichait un logiciel poussé de comptabilité et l'autre était connecté à la page web des comptes bancaires de sa famille de sa banque en ligne. Et toutes les minutes il recevait un email du site de Union Banks lui indiquant que son compte glissait lentement vers le rouge. En effet, jamais la fortune Fowl n'avait été aussi basse.  
  
- Bon sang, je lui ai déjà pris la carte bleue, les american express, les chéquiers, les stylos, comment fait Père pour dépenser autant d'argent ? soupira-t-il. Mince ! j'ai oublié les R.I.B ! BUTLER !!!  
  
Le garde du corps approcha.  
  
- Va chez Père et trouve le moyen de lui retirer les documents que j'ai oublié de lui subtiliser la dernière fois... ordonna-t-il.  
  
Butler fit craquer les articulations de ses mains et disparut de la pièce.  
  
Depuis que Monsieur Fowl père avait été retrouvé en Sibérie, une jambe en moins, il déraillait complètement. Il dilapidait la fortune familiale en associations caritatives, et autres gestes inconsidérés digne d'une grenouille de bénitier. Artemis eut un rictus de dégoût à cette idée. Comment son père, cet homme dur, charismatique, puissant, était devenu une telle... loque ? Le jeune homme soupira à cette pensée. Il devait maintenant redorer le blason familiale.  
  
Artemis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et se retint de ricaner. Des petites créatures le surveillaient étroitement et « discrètement ». Depuis « ses mésaventures » avec les peuples souterrains, ceux des fées et des gobelins, ces derniers lui avait effacé la mémoire.  
  
- Bande de petits crétins suffisants et prétentieux. Comme si le grand Artemis Fowl pouvait perdre sa mémoire sans avoir son mot à dire ! Pffffff...  
  
Il avait réussi à récupérer ses souvenirs grâce à des indices qu'il avait parsemé dans la maison, des indices que seul son esprit génialissime pouvait associer. Artemis se connecta sur internet, et se rendit sur son habituel forum de hackers. Il eut un petit sourire en remarquant la présence de « Blackwitch ». Il engagea alors une discussion en privé avec cette personne, la seule qui était digne de converser avec lui.  
  
Hermione se massait la nuque. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle s'usait les yeux sur deux traités de magie noire avancée. L'un parlait des tortures magiques, du Moyen-Age à nos jours, et l'autre indiquait le moyen de faire augmenter ses pouvoirs pour une courte ou longue durée. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle et soupira. La situation n'était guère brillante. Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance. Dumbledore était alité à Ste Mangouste depuis bientôt deux ans. McGonagall avait cédé la direction de Poudlard à Severus Rogue, et le monde sorcier se demandait où était passé la sorcière la plus puissante après le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Voldemort était persuadé qu'elle avait fuie comme une pleutre, et était ravi d'avoir son plus fidèle mangemort à la tête de Poudlard.  
  
- Crétin ! pensa Hermione.  
  
Severus Rogue faisait toujours parti de l'ordre du phénix et rencontrait régulièrement Minerva, de manière clandestine, pour lui faire des rapports. Cette dernière agissait dans l'ombre, et sa base d'opération était...  
  
- Ma putain de piaule ! grogna Hermione.  
  
- Granger ! Ne soyez pas vulgaire ! rétorqua Minerva. Je retire 10 points à...  
  
McGonagall se reprit.  
  
- Veuillez m'excuser, l'habitude.  
  
L'ancienne directrice se pencha sur son élève et fronça les sourcils, qui formaient maintenant une mince ligne qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
  
- Granger, que sont ces livres ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Professeur, vous voyez cette bouteille de lait ? interrogea Hermione en désignant sa table de chevet sur laquelle trônait une bouteille lactel.  
  
- GRANGER ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter !  
  
- Parce que vous l'êtes habituellement ?  
  
McGonagall serra les poings et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à dix.  
  
- Que vous fassiez des recherches, je veux bien, mais que vous tombiez dans la magie noire, il en est hors de question !  
  
- Vous n'avez jamais fait ça, vous ? demanda Hermione d'un air candide.  
  
Minerva esquissa un mince sourire.  
  
- Oui, bon, c'est vrai. Mais c'était du temps de Grindelwald. Nous reprendrons cette conversation une autre fois, je dois aller voir Severus. Il a des informations sur Malefoy. A ce soir...  
  
Minerva sortit dans un grand mouvements de cape verte. Hermione sourit et rédigea rapidement un hibou à Harry, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le survivant était en entraînement intensif avec les aurors du ministère. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient diplômés de Poudlard, et Ron n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il avait succombé deux mois plus tôt à une attaque de mangemort à Pré au Lard.  
  
Hermione chassa ses tristes pensées et se connecta à internet. Elle cliqua sur le raccourci de son forum de hackers et pénétra dans le site. Elle remarqua immédiatement la présence de « Mulch » qui lui envoyait une fenêtre de conversation privée. Elle eut un petit sourire. Hermione avait un bon pressentiment concernant ce jeune homme...  
  
C'était le premier chapitre, on espère qu'il vous a plu !! Pour avoir la suite des aventures palpitantes de nos héros, cliquez sur le bouton des reviews !!!  
  
Bisous,  
  
Link et Baka-Yohko 


	2. Chantages

Bonjour tout le monde ! !  
  
Nous revoilà, ma frangine et moi, pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. On espère que cette suite vous plaira !  
  
Miliem : Merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète pas, severus ca arriver, avec de l'importance ! Ton souhait est exaucée ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Amy Mlafoy1 : Artemis Fowl est un superbe livre en trois tomes de Colfer. C'est vraiment excellent, je te conseille de le lire ! Voilà, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !  
  
Alba : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira ! Bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Popov : Merci chéri ! lol Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! BISOUS !  
  
Dark Angel : Oh oui, tu vas voir, le trio va détonner ! Les surprises seront au rendez-vous ! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.  
  
Paprika star : Je n'avais pas vu le premier cross over, merci de me l'avoir indiqué ! Oui, Mione discute avec Artemis, tu as bien deviné. Et tu vas voir le fruit de ces discussions virtuelles dans ce chapite ! Bisous et à bientôt !  
  
Ankou : Lol ! Gros bisous et à bientôt morue !  
  
Nore : OUAIS ! ! Mon auteur d'amour ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu rentres quand de Madrid ? gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Crazydarkwitch : Cette vanne est de ma sœur, je lui transmet le compliment. Bonne lecture et gros bisous !  
  
Ange cavalière : Merci pour tes compliments et ta review. On est ravie que note fic te plaise ! en espérant que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant, on te fais de gros bisous et te souhaitons une bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Chantages  
  
Drago sortait de Gringotts, serrant nerveusement un parchemin entre les mains.  
  
- Ca suffit ! Je dois réagir ! le nom des Malefoy ne doit plus être traîné dans la boue, dussais-je tuer moi-même le seigneur des ténèbres avec une petite cuillère !  
  
Drago grogna. Non, ce n'était pas à lui de tuer le psychopathe mégalomane à tête de serpent, mais à l'autre crétin de Potter. St Balafré, exterminez pour nous ! « Mais il attend quoi ? La St Merlin ? » pensa-t-il en déchiquetant la lettre des gobelins.  
  
Il se dirigea vers l'allée des embrumes. Le regard fixé sur le sol, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un lui bloquait le passage. La collision ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, espèce d'abruti ! rugit Drago en époussetant ses vêtements.  
  
- C'est comme cela que vous parlez à votre ancien directeur de maison, monsieur Malefoy ?  
  
Drago leva la tête et croisa le regard venimeux de Severus Rogue, accompagné d'une personne dissimulée sous une cape noire.  
  
- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda le jeune homme.  
  
- Suivez-moi, Malefoy. Nous avons à parler...  
  
Devant l'air froid de son ancien directeur, Drago ne put qu'acquiescer. Severus attrapa Drago par le bras et le tira brutalement dans une obscure taverne.  
  
- Hey ! Lâchez-moi ! vous me faite mal ! Foi de Malefoy, je me vengerai.... grogna le jeune homme.  
  
- Parce que les Malefoy ont encore un honneur ? demanda la personne dissimulée sous la cape.  
  
- Je ne vous permets pas, sale sang de bourbe, répliqua Drago quand Severus l'eut jeté sur une chaise crasseuse.  
  
- Pardon ? demanda brusquement l'inconnu, offusqué.  
  
- C'est évident, en ces temps obscures et sombres, il n'y a qu'un sang de bourbe pour se cacher sous une cape de seconde main. Même mes elfes de maison sont mieux habillés. Vous êtes quoi ? Un Weasley ? demanda le jeune homme avec un rictus narquois. AIEUH !  
  
L'inconnu venait de lui mettre un coup de baguette sur la tête. Le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt l'objet magique.  
  
- Professeur McGona...  
  
- Taisez-vous, crétin ! sécha Severus. Ne prononcez pas un mot avant que je vous le dise...  
  
Une sorcière borgne et bossue s'approcha d'eux avec un plateau noir de poussière.  
  
- Vous voulez quoi, mes mignons ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Une bière au beurre, répliqua Severus.  
  
- Je ne suis pas votre mignon et je prendrai une camomille... sécha Drago.  
  
La tenancière lui fit un regard bovin.  
  
- Un whisky pur feu, et que ça saute. Et pour mon ami sourd, aveugle et muet, ça sera un jus de groseille avec un peu de tort boyaux... ajouta l'ex serpentard en désignant son ancien prof de métamorphose qui grogna.  
  
Dès que la serveuse se fut éloignée, Minerva écrasa le pied de Drago qui retint un glapissement. La sorcière revient quelques secondes plus tard avec les consommations et Severus lâcha une poignée de pièces. Dès que la tenancière se fut éloignée, Drago contempla avec un air dégoûté son verre.  
  
- Êtes-vous sûr que ce verre est parfaitement hygiénique ? demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux.  
  
- Parlons affaires... commença Rogue.  
  
- J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez des soucis d'argent et de réputation, ricana McGonagall. Je peux vous aider, mais ce sera donnant donnant...  
  
Artemis s'impatientait. Il avait horreur d'attendre. Il regarda avec un détachement feint les aiguilles de sa rollex faire un tour de plus.  
  
- Butler... Pourquoi les femmes mettent-elles un point d'honneur à toujours arriver en retard ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Butler haussa les épaules.  
  
- Oui... Ca doit être dans la conception de leur cerveau sous-développé...  
  
- Qui a un cerveau sous-développé, monsieur Pré-Pubère ? demanda une voix féminine.  
  
Artemis se retourna, mais Butler avait déjà prit les devants. Son arme était pointée sur le torax d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, noués en chignon. Elle avait les mains en l'air, mais le regard confiant, et les sourcils levés en signe d'amusement.  
  
- Vous devez être Butler, si je ne m'abuse... ricana la jeune femme. Laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose... Wingardium Leviosa.  
  
D'un geste rapide, Hermione avait retiré la baguette qui retenait ses cheveux et avait jeté le sort. Le pistolet automatique lévitait à présent à quelques centimètres du sol, hors de portée du garde du corps.  
  
- Et bien, vous êtes impressionnante, pour une fille, Miss « Blackwitch ». je vois que vous n'avez rien exagéré par rapport à vos... capacités... remarqua Artemis tout en lorgnant la silhouette de la jeune femme.  
  
- Et je vois que vous avez oublié de me préciser qu'un de vos passe temps était de mater les filles... Monsieur « Mulch ». Bon, je vous emmène dans un endroit où on pourra discuter tranquillement.  
  
Artemis acquiesça et Butler passa devant. Ils quittèrent la ruelle sombre dans laquelle ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous et Hermione les conduisit sur le chemin de traverse. De là, ils atteignirent l'Allée des Embrumes. La jeune femme pénétra dans un bar sombre et inquiétant. Butler sortit un deuxième pistolet et son regard balayait la salle. Hermione s'assit à une table et invita les deux hommes à en faire autant. Artemis passa son doigt sur la surface de la table en bois sale et inspecta la couche de crasse. Il haussa les sourcils et claqua des doigts.  
  
- Butler !  
  
Le garde du corps sortit un chiffon et astiqua les deux endroits où son patron allait poser les coudes. Une fois cela fait, Artemis se mit en position de négociations. Butler fit craquer ses articulations et Hermione regarda tout cela avec un œil amusé.  
  
- Butler, sortez mon chéquier. Trouvez moi la tenancière de cette... bauge, que je l'achète. C'est assez... rustique, comme bouiboui.... Ca plairait à certains ploucs américains de ma connaissance.  
  
- Laissez tomber, Mulch, vous n'avez pas de gallions, répliqua Hermione en appelant d'un geste de la main la serveuse.  
  
- Tout s'achète, chère amie. Il suffit d'y mettre le prix...  
  
- Que vous n'avez pas pour le moment, sécha Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille commanda quelques boissons et ils trinquèrent.  
  
- Parlons affaire... commença Hermione. Je te propose un marché, Mulch...  
  
- Si nous devons traiter, autant nous appeler par nos véritables noms, Blackwitch. Je me présente : Artemis Fowl.  
  
Hermione sentit sa mâchoire toucher la table avec un bruit sonore.  
  
- Tu es LE Artemis Fowl ? De la Famille Fowl, grand banditisme en tout genre. Petit géni à 240 de QI, champion d'échec international, auteur d'essai médicaux sur internet...  
  
-Oui, le portrait est assez fidèle. Vous oublié deux trois choses, mais nous allons pas chipoter sur les détails, je suis modeste... ajouta Artemis avec un sourire qui voulais dire le contraire.  
  
- Et bien, enchantée. Moi, c'est Hermione Granger.  
  
- Hummm... La pianiste mondialement célèbre Hermione Granger, qui a arrêté subitement sa carrière à l'âge de 11 ans, et cela, sans explication. Certains imbéciles jaloux de votre talent prétendaient même que vous attendiez un enfant...  
  
Hermione s'étouffa avec sa gorgée, et Artemis eut un rictus amusé.  
  
- Bon maintenant que nous avons fait connaissance, bien que nous étions fort bien renseigné sur nos personnes respectives, revenons à ce qui nous amène dans cet endroit sordide, continua le jeune homme en appuyant sa tête sur ses mains.  
  
- Bien. Mais avant cela, une petite précision. Si vous racontez à qui que ce soit ma véritable nature, je jette sur vous et votre famille la malédiction... articula froidement Hermione.  
  
- Et si vous faite le récit à qui que ce soit de mes petites affaires privées, je vous lance la mafia russe, japonaise et italienne et je peux vous garantir que vous ne survivrez pas cinq minutes, sorcière ou pas.  
  
Les deux jeunes se toisaient du regard.  
  
- Nous sommes d'accord ! finit par dire l'ex gryffondor en souriant. Voilà le marché : je vous tuyaute sur « comment faire fortune en toute illégalité dans le monde sorcier » et vous m'apportez la technologie des fées pour me permettre de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort...  
  
- Marché conclu ! répliqua Artemis avec un petit rictus.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main quand une voix retentit derrière Hermione.  
  
- Par Merlin, que fais-tu là, sang de bourbe...  
  
Voilà ! Le troisième chapiter arrivera bientôt si on a plein de review ! ! ! Gros bisous,  
  
Les deux frangines. 


	3. Un trio se forme pour le meilleur et sur...

  
  
Bonsoir tout le monde,  
  
Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai déménagé et ai été privé d'internet pendant trois longues semaines !! Aussi, rassurez-vpous, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Pas de réponse aux reviews ce soir, car je dois uploadé toutes mes fics, et ça va être long (et puis je bosse demain, donc faut que je dorme un peu ! ;o)  
  
Aussi bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !  
  
Chapitre 3 : Un trio se forme pour le meilleur... et surtout pour le pire  
  
Artemis fronça les sourcils. Qui était ce jeune homme blond, qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Et surtout, que voulait dire « sang de bourbe » ? Cette expression n'avait pas l'air de plaire à sa jeune amie. Butler avait sorti son revolver mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir. Hermione s'était levée et avait violemment giflé le malotru.  
  
- MALEFOY ! Que fous-tu là, bon sang ?  
  
Malefoy se frotta la joue, un rictus malsain aux lèvres.  
  
- Je vois que tes fréquentations ont empiré... Après un balafré et une bande de pouilleux, tu te mets à fréquenter des moldus... Granger, te dire que je suis déçu serait mentir, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.  
  
Hermione lui recolla une claque sonore et entendit des éclats de rire. Une ombre noir se dessina derrière Drago et elle reconnut son ancien maître des potions.  
  
- Et bien Granger, vous avez toujours une droite magnifique. Seulement, pourquoi avez-vous amené des moldus dans notre monde, petite idiote !  
  
- Parlez plus fort, je suis sure que les deux mangemorts au fond du bar ne vous ont pas encore entendu... répliqua Hermione, acerbe.  
  
Rogue fit un regard de côté et vit qu'Hermione, pour une fois, ne racontait pas de connerie.  
  
- Allez chercher Minerva et venez-nous rejoindre, je vous expliquerai... Malefoy, assied-toi là et ferme-la ! ajouta-t-elle en anticipant la remarque venimeuse de Drago.  
  
Severus s'éloigna à la recherche de son ancienne collègue.  
  
- Miss Granger, qui sont ces... gens ? demanda Artemis, un sourcil dédaigneux levé.  
  
- Des personnes que j'ai rencontré à mon ancienne école, dit-elle en soupirant, l'air de dire qu'elle le regrettait amèrement.  
  
- Je sais, c'est affreux le peuple... J'en ai parmi mes gens ! continua Artemis, son visage sans expression.  
  
Hermione ne sut jamais si le jeune homme plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.  
  
-T'es pas trop con pour un moldu... commença Drago.  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Butler l'avait empoigné à la gorge. L'ex serpentard glapit, et Hermione étouffa un rire. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Artemis. Quelques secondes plus tard, le moldu claqua des doigts et Butler libéra à contre cœur Malefoy.  
  
- Miss, vous êtes plus machiavélique que je ne l'imaginais. Cela me plaît...  
  
Rogue revint à ce moment, accompagné de Minerva. Ils prirent place, et Hermione exposa son plan.  
  
- Ces deux jeunes hommes sont au bord de la ruine... commença l'ancienne gryffondor.  
  
- HEY ! rétorquèrent les deux concernés.  
  
- On n'est pas pauvre... renchérit Artemis.  
  
- On n'est pas des Weasley... ajouta Drago.  
  
Hermione leur jeta un regard noir, tandis que les deux hommes haussèrent chacun un sourcil dédaigneux.  
  
- Par Merlin ! On dirait des jumeaux... Quelle horreur ! Bon, je continue. Ils sont quasiment pauvre, et veulent renflouer leur compte en banque. Nous, on a Voldemort sur les bras. Drago est un expert en magie noir (le jeune homme gonfla sa poitrine de suffisance). Enfin, pas autant que moi... (Drago murmura « Sang de bourbe »). Et monsieur, bien que moldu, a un QI exceptionnel (Artemis gonfla à son tour sa poitrine). Presque aussi grand que le mien (Drago remurmura « Sang de bourbe », car Artemis, gentleman, n'était pas du genre à insulter les demoiselles). De plus, il a des contact avec le peuple des fées, et a même volé quelques-unes de leurs inventions.  
  
- Non, je ne les ai pas volé, elles les ont « oubliés » dans mon manoir, nuança Artemis.  
  
- Donc, voilà le deal : On vous aide à gagner de l'argent, et vous nous aidez à tuer Voldemort... dit Hermione d'une voix froide.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, sourcils levés en signe de réflexion intense.  
  
- C'est d'accord, finirent-ils par dire.  
  
Artemis tendit sa main à la jeune fille qui la serra aussitôt. Mais Drago ne s'abaissa pas à toucher une sang de bourbe. Il hocha juste la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Le trio s'était formé, pour le malheur de l'humanité...  
  
- Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda Artemis, toujours impassible.  
  
- Ce marché implique que nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Définissons le lieu où nous allons établir notre QG...  
  
- C'est quoi un QG ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Quartier général, pauvre con, ânonna Artemis.  
  
- Chez moi, alors. Mais ne te montre pas à mes elfes de maison, tu risquerais de les faire fuir... répliqua sèchement Drago.  
  
- C'est quoi des elfes de maison ? demanda Fowl.  
  
- Des esclaves, pauvre con, sourit Malefoy.  
  
- Bon, ça suffit les enfants ! grommela Hermione.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent.  
  
« Par Merlin, ils commencent à devenir complice, je suis mal barrée ! » soupira Hermione.  
  
Les trois adultes observaient ce manège avec délice. Surtout Minerva et Severus. Lequel de leur deux élèves fétiches allaient céder en premier ?  
  
- Alors, chez qui le QG ? s'impatienta Hermione.  
  
- Chez moi, cela paraît évident, répliqua Artemis. Vous avez l'air, sans vouloir vous vexer, soyez-en assurés, sous-développés...  
  
Hermione serra les poings et compta jusqu'à dix comme McGonagall lui avait appris. Drago renifla, l'air méprisant.  
  
- Passons d'abord chez moi, et vous changerez d'avis, finit par dire l'ancien serpentard.  
  
- Bien, Granger, Malefoy et... vous, nous nous reverrons bientôt, finit par dire Rogue. Je vous enverrai un hibou.  
  
- Je vous accompagne, conclut Minerva en se levant.  
  
Ils sortirent tous du bar sordide, sous le regard torve du mangemort qui s'était saoûlé. Hermione attrapa Artemis, Drago fit de même avec Butler, et ils transplanèrent pour le manoir Malefoy. 


	4. Rencontre du troisième type

**Bonsoir à tous,**

On sait, ça fait longtemps, mais n'habitant plus chez mes parents, c'est dur d'écrire en collaboration avec ma frangine ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre du troisième type**

Drago n'avait pas menti. Le manoir Malefoy était vraiment digne de l'une des familles sorcières les plus fortunées d'Angleterre. Hermione souleva néanmoins légèrement le bas de son jean pour ne pas le salir avec la boue du chemin où ils avaient atterri. Drago eut un de ses petits sourires hautains dont il avait le secret en expliquant que la barrière anti-transplanage du château n'avait rien à envier à celle de Poudlard. Artemis, critique, contempla l'édifice avec l'œil expert d'un passionné d'architecture.

-Charmant cabanon de jardin.

Drago tiqua subrepticement et ouvrit la voie en grognant des propos incompréhensibles sur les moldus et les sorcières décérébrées qui fréquentaient ces mêmes moldus. Le lourd et ouvragé portail en fer passé, Hermione aperçu qu'une…chose, à défaut de pouvoir utiliser un autre terme, claudiquait dans leur direction. Un elfe de maison boiteux, borgne et bossu se précipita à toute vitesse sur la jambe de son maître dont il refusa de se décramponner, malgré les protestations dégoûtées de ce dernier.

Le pauvre être n'avait décidément pas été aimé par mère nature et c'est avec un défaut de prononciation coupé de temps à autre d'un répugnant raclement de gorge et d'un filet de bave qu'il s'adressa au jeune noble.

-Mon maître, quelle joie de vous revoir parmi nous ! Je suis tellement heureux !

-Moi aussi…machin, dit-il en secouant la jambe pour faire lâcher prise à la créature.

-C'est Casimodius, mon seigneur. Touchez ma bosse, elle vous portera bonheur.

Hermione, bien qu'elle milite toujours activement pour la S.A.L.E., fût répugnée par l'aspect peu ragoûtant de l'elfe de maison.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

-Le remplaçant de Dobby, pourquoi ? soupira t-il furieusement. Si Harry-je-suis-le-sauveur-du-monde-et-des-efles-de-maison-parce-que-je-n'ai-que-ça-à-faire-Potter n'était pas aussi stupide, je n'aurais pas à faire des pieds et des mains pour trouver du personnel. Et pas toujours qualifié, d'ailleurs !

-Le maître veut t-il que Casimodius aille prévenir Monsieur et Madame de sa venue ?

-Non, surtout pas, s'exclama t-il soudainement.

Pourtant, Casimodius clopinait déjà vers l'entrée du manoir. Artemis sentit qu'il n'était pas le seul à redouter de présenter ses parents à ses connaissances et Hermione haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il était de notoriété publique que Lucius Malfoy était un criminel notoire, dont la réputation faisait trembler les plus vils assassins, meurtriers et autres raclures de l'humanité. Drago lui avait certes dit qu'en ce moment, il était bizarre, elle se méfiait quand même de Lucius Malefoy comme de la peste noire. Et encore, elle était immunisée contre cette dernière…

-DRAGO ! hurla une voix grave frôlant l'hystérie.

Le jeune homme se passe une main sur le visage.

-Bonjour, père… répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Oh, tu as amené des amis ! Tu es gentil garçon… Mais c'est cette charmante miss Granger ! Quel bonheur de vous revoir. Vous voulez un sorbet au citron ?

-Non, elle ne veut pas de sorbet au machin truc, et ce ne sont pas mes amis. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… rétorqua froidement Drago.

Hermione, choquée, était incapable de répondre, tandis qu'Artemis jetait à son homologue sorcier un regard presque compatissant.. Cependant, Lucius ne voulait pas les laisser partir sans les avoir fait goûter. Il attrapa galamment Hermione par le bras et l'emmena en direction de la cuisine. Les deux hommes ne purent que suivre.

-Vous savez, Miss Granger, Drago m'inquiète beaucoup. Il traîne souvent avec des personnes peu recommandables, et effectue des transactions assez louches. Je compte sur votre bonne influence pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Après tout, c'est un garçon si gentil ! Au fait, vous remercierez vos parents de ma part. La semaine dernière, ils m'ont soigné en deux temps trois mouvements une rage de dent, je vous dis pas ma pauvre… En tout cas, ils sont formidables !

Hermione ne savait comment interrompre cette diarrhée verbale et pria Merlin, ses saints, Voldemort et ses sbires pour qu'elle soit libérée de son tortionnaire bavard. Ce fut Drago qui entendit la muette supplique et l'arracha littéralement des bras de son père.

-Père, vous oubliez que ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe !

Drago ne vit pas la gifle arriver, mais il la sentit. Hermione avait laissé une belle trace de main rouge sur sa peau blanche d'aristocrate.

-Espèce de fin de race… grogna Hermione.

-Drago, excuse-toi auprès de ton amie !

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS MON AMIE !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lucius qui balança sa main gantée dans la gueule de sa progéniture.

-Excuse-moi…

« Sang de bourbe ! » ajouta-t-il mentalement.

-Ca se paiera… murmura Hermione.

Pendant ce temps, Artemis, qui s'en foutait royalement, observait les boiseries et tableaux du château.

-Bon, les enfants, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons du travail… finit-il par dire après avoir assisté à l'échange de baffes.

-Quoi, il ne te plaît pas, mon château ? demanda froidement Drago en se frottant les joues.

-Attend un peu de voir le mien. Tu sauras alors ce que veut dire « vivre dans le luxe »… expliqua-t-il en replaçant son col sur sa veste Gucchi à 1000 dollars pièce. Butler ! Nous y allons…

Visiblement, cela faisait un moment que la bibliothèque du manoir n'avait pas servi. Drago n'en avait plus besoin pour ses devoirs d'école et quant à Lucius, il devait certainement en avoir une privée….bien qu'Hermione ne douta pas un seul instant que quelques exemplaires originaux des Schtroumfs et de Candy devaient avoir remplacé les ouvrages de magie noire avancée sur celle-ci. Furetant dans les rayonnages, et reprenant ses vieilles habitudes, elle s'exclama régulièrement en s'extasiant sur les raretés qu'elle dénichait. Artemis sourit en observant la sorcière s'affairer à droite et gauche.

-Celui-ci…et celui-là, aussi…tiens, il a été réédité ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle balançait allègrement les livres sélectionnés sur la table en noyer verni au milieu de la pièce, ce qui finit bientôt par donner une grosse pile de bouquin.

-Et tu comptes te trimbaler tout ça ? ricana Drago en montrant du doigt le monticule tandis que Butler, perspicace, s'avançait aux côtés de son employeur.

-Pas moi, mais merci de te porter volontaire, Malfoy, rétorqua t-elle en plaçant sournoisement une bonne vingtaine de volumes dans les bras du blond qui chancela un moment à cause du poids soudain.

Elle en confia un nombre similaire à Artemis ainsi qu'à Butler, même si le garde du corps allégea sensiblement le fardeau du petit génie quand Hermione eut le dos tourné.

-Alors ça, Granger, tu verras que tu me le payeras !

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Malefoy, bêtifia distraitement la jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Choisissant de ne pas écouter les braillements de goret écorché de son ancien condisciple, la brune agrippa son propre tas et tous transplanèrent pour la propriété d'Artemis avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.

* * *

Bisous à tous,

Les deux frangines


End file.
